lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:Caio wgm
(GMT-3); , de de Minha página · Minha discussão · Minhas contribuições · Minha Sign COLABORADOR BRASILEIRO DA LOSTPEDIA }} Amigo O prazer é todo meu. Fico muito feliz em vir aqui e ver como vcs estão tocando isso aqui com qualidade. Estou muito ocupado atualmente, mas quanto tiver mais tempo vou traduzir mais algumas coisinhas. Bem legal essas coisas do: "fulano já editou X vezes", "fulano é de tal lugar". Eu tinha dado uma idéia parecida antes de sair, lembra? Tudo de bom cara. Passou nos vestibulares? Abração e bom feriado. Moura. <-- não me lembro mais como se faz isso exatamente haha Opa Parabéns pelas aprovações! Mas sem querer ser piegas, se vc quer Letras mesmo, faça de novo ué... Mas tenho certeza que vc vai ser dar bem em qualquer uma delas, olha como vc coloca esse portal pra frente! Determinação é pouco haha. abçs Cara terminei de traduzir o episódio novo mas não tô me lembrando como se faz pra direcionar os links pro que é da wikipédia, os que ficam vermelhos... se puder dar uma força eu agradeço... flw Re: Tradução Opa Caio... bem se realmente aconteceu foi um deslize, foi a 1a vez que fiz uma edição em wiki... e realmente ainda estou me familiarizando com o sistema.. pra ter ideia, pra conseguir escrever essa mensagem resposta aqui, acho que suei algumas horas.. hauhaua pretendo continuar ajudando o site principalmente com traduções! abraços Lclaver 09h26min de 30 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Userbox Oi, Caio. Eu vim aqui dizer q eu estou apanhando pra caramba pra arrumar minha página de usuário.. Você sabe me dizer como que eu faço para deixar tudo organizado? --Douglas2722 21h00min de 26 de Março de 2008 (PDT) RE: Tradução Caio, quanto ao Raised by Another, pelo menos minha prof de ing falo q another é um outro: An-Other e solitary continuo achando q é sobre a Rousseau mas tudo bem 08h37min de 27 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Animal Caio, fiz uma Infobox pra animal, e vim aki pergunta se vc acha se ela deve ser colocada ou ñ, pra depois eu ñ colok ela em todos animais e ela ser deletada, ela tá nos meus testes, ve lá abraço 15h41min de 27 de Março de 2008 (PDT) Valeu Blz,eu vou falar com ele. :) Douglas2722 20h21min de 27 de Março de 2008 (PDT) AVISO Olá, Caio! Tudo bem com você? Olha só.. estava dando uma olhada naquela página em construção dos Significados dos Títulos, e hoje notei que ela já está com aquele aviso de.. Dos 80 episódios/mobisódios que são no total ainda faltam 37 + a 4ª Temporada + os episódios especiais.. Só gostaria de saber se, com esse aviso, esses conteúdos que restam não irão causar algum problema na página, como aconteceu com a Lista dos Apelidos.. Como na página ainda falta muita coisa, fiquei na dúvida.. Abraços.. ;) 14h58min de 3 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Divisão valw por avisa caio já mudei 19h40min de 4 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Pagina do Michael Quando eu to sem nada pra fazer no trabalho eu gosto de ficar lendo as biografias dos personagens e ví que a do Michael tava muito resumida e decidi amplia-la. Que bom que vc gostou! Re: Infobox Fala Caio... Tem sim... tô terminando uma alteração num módulo pro trampo e mais pra madrugada coloco lah :D Abraços -- 17h54min de 7 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) :Caio, arrumei a Crew e a MCrew... o lance eh o seguinte... vc precisa colocar o seguinte comando no lugar do parâmetro: }| }|texto}} Onde parametro eh o nome da variavél e texto eh o q irá aparecer caso o parametro seja vazio ou nao existir (deconhecido, nenhum, nada, espaço em branco, etc)... Dá uma olhada ae.. caso nao consiga alterar, me passa quais as predefs q eu vou alterando.. Eu to meio na correria por causa do trampo e pq estou indo pra SP semana q vem, mas a gente sempre arranja um tempinho pra postar por aki... Abraços -- 00h31min de 8 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) 4x11 Cara, eu queria saber qnd foi confirmado q o 4x11 vai ser centrado no Locke, pelo q eu sei, até agora, é tudo especuoação 16h56min de 9 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) 4x14-CONFIRMADO Acabei de voltar do darkufo,e vi que foi confirmado que a 4ª temporada vai ter 14 episódios :D Hora de editar a prédefinição,certo?(Viva!:)) *Uh,desculpa,to só na 6 aula de ingles...tenho q aprender mais...:/ E saber que tem prova amanha e eu não entendi nem isso :( Vlw,desculpa o engano e até :) RE: Páginas cAIO.. eu naum coloquei nas páginas da temporadas nem dos portais pq tao protegidas, mas das nav's eu ia colocar agora, tanto que eu ia pedir pro ZOn3 pra ele fazer as imagens do Frank e Daniel abraço 22h57m de 16 de 04 de 2008 FB Jack Caio,vim pedir p/ vc coloka o Gerente do Hotel, na página de Pers. de Fb do Jack, que à noite eu faço a do Velho Monje, tmb int. pelo Andy Trask, valew abraç 11h06m de 17 de Abril de 2008 Littleton Caio, tava olhando as páginas dos MultFbs, e vi a Linsey, e tá lá sobrenome dexonhecido, naum devia estar Lindsey Littleton? abrç 16h57m de 21 de Abril de 2008 Phil Abrams Caio, vo fazer igual tá sobre o ator do Bakir e do Doug, vo criar as páginas dos atores ok? e pq vc mudou o négocio da nav-Claire? abrç 17h32m de 21 de Abril de 2008 RE: Cabin Fever Caio, falando da mãe do locke, pensei: E os pers q tem mais de um ator/atriz, entaum seria bom mudar os intrepretado por para 3 opção até? assim dava pra add no Jack, eko, john, emily, sun etc. e dos atores, até duas opções, no caso do Andrew Traks 17h52m de 21 de Abril de 2008 :Coloco sim Infobox fiz otra infobox, dessa vez pros mistérios, vê lá nos meus testes se vc gosta, aí eu coloko ela nas páginas, abrç 18h51m de 26 de Abril de 2008 :Nossa, fikei ateh feliz de vc flr q adorou o négocio das fotos, valew 19h01m de 26 de Abril de 2008 :Tô pegando as imagens do lost-media msm, as q tão com aquele "craped...", eu só to mudando no Paint msm. A do eu mudo msm abrç 19h46m de 26 de Abril de 2008 Ben Oras, não há pelo que agradecer, era pouca coisa, e tava fácil. Só peço pra dar uma corrigidinha, se der pra sumir com os links vermelhos eu agradeço, não tive muito tempo pra pensar nisso. Só achei aqueles resumos em inglês meio rasos, sem detalhes importantes :s--Cesarm 15h32min de 26 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) :Sim, sim, eu meio que pensei, mas na pressa de traduzir, fico o Mr. lá. Eu estranhei não existir a página do economista, pois nas lostpedias sempre tem páginas até pra personagens que não apareceram ainda, o que é bem incomum. Creio que seja melhor assim, só criar depois que aparecer mesmo. Antes eu usava a LP em inglês, tendo em vista que a em PT era bem vazia, agora que já melhorou bastante vim pra cá, então conforme eu encontrar algo pra fazer eu faço. Em época de temporada isso deve ferver, mas quando a série pára é tempo de só ficar corrigindo artigos, imagino :) --Cesarm 15h46min de 26 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) Re: Welcome Back Valeu, Caio! Tava sumido por causa da faculdade... Esse semestre tá mais complicado... Mas vou dando um jeitinho de editar aqui nos finais de semana... Abraço! -- 17h07min de 26 de Abril de 2008 (PDT) 4ratemp.gif O,tava tentando agora fzr a imagem do portal DVDs,mas não consigo escrever naquele tipo de letra.Tem algum programa específico para poder fazer aquele tipo de letra?Se sim,pode me dizer qual?E,concordo,fica diferente sem a linha :). Nikki Caio...pq vc desfez a edição que eu fiz da Nikki? "/ Eu só acho q ñ tinha nennhum razão pra desfazr aquilo, se não tem que colocar o mesmo na Shannon, Ana, Libby e otros abrç E em relação a Nadia, eu coloquei q ela apareceu por causa da ft, mas ela deve ser colocada como pers de ff do ben? e na nav-multiplos? se sim, entaum o Seth tem q ser colokado na do Frank 19h14m de 28 de Abril de 2008 Imagens Caio...eu vou colokar as imagens amanha pq meu mouse aki deu problema e naum tah dando pra carregar as imagens mas eu troko sim abrç 21h25m de 29 de Abril de 2008 :Entaum...colokei as imagens naquelas paginas e tmb no pq tava uma do Sawyer, a do Exposé eu achei q tava meio estranha, pq vc ateh flou q era melhor ser uma do Paulo, soh q o problema eh q na lost-gallery as do estão todas embaralhadas, partes do 3º fb estão na ult pagina e por ai vai, eu vou dar uma olhada nas otras paginas e se tiver alguma q vc naum acho legal, dah um toke q eu mudo abrç 23h49m de 30 de Abril de 2008 :=P... do "Something Nice Back Home" eu mudo msm... qnt as do pers. de ff do Jack eu tiro a barrinha, mas o problema eh q meu pc naum tah colocando novas versões =/ aí vou ter q carregar um ficheiro novo, portanto vai ter q mudar o nome das imagens lah, mas depoisq eu carregar as Imagens eu te passo uma lista dos nomes. Sab q eu pensei? jah q a Libby soh aparece nos FB/FF alheio, entaum a gente podia colokar nas Navs "Flashes alheios" ou algo assim e tmb, criar uma predef. pro nome completo dos personagens por exemplo sairia Charlie Hieronymus Pace. 19h28m de 2 de Maio de 2008 :Entaum...eu sei q vc flou q talvez naum fosse necessario mais pred. mas eu fiz soh pra ver como ficava por exemplo na página 3x21, aí dá uma checada lah, se ficar bom, eu faço pros otros pers., pod naum ser necessário, mas tmb naum faz nenhum mal te-la neh? abrç 15h46m de 3 de Maio de 2008 6oceanic Caio, ve lá nos meus testes q vc acha da mud q eu fiz na nav-oceanic e se vc gostar aí eu mudo a Nav 21h01m de 2 de Maio de 2008 :Como eu jah disse acima, o problema do eh q ta tudo fora da ordem, e a do acho q naqla, a Juliet fikou 1/2 vesga, sei lá 17h38m de 3 de Maio de 2008 Oceanic 6 Caio, eu tava vendo uns spoilers por aí, e li q TALVEZ, o ep. 4x12, e 4x13, serão centrados nos 6 da Oceanic, entaum, como q vai ser colocado nos prs. de ff, soh por curiosidade, e nas da 1ª Temporada e da 4ª, poderia mudar, ao invés de em ser colocado Vários, pq naum Sobreviventes? ou Losties, e em , ao invéz de Vários, "Tripulantes"? e na , ao invéz de Tailies, Sobreviventes da Cuada, ou só Sobreviventes, pq tem algumas pessoas q nem sabem que Tailies saum os sobreviventes da Cauda (q nem do Bodypiercing na Infobox da Claire) 21h24m de 7 de Maio de 2008 :Caio, ainda falando dos Oceanic 6, jah q o eh centrado neles, ñ eh de se esperar q a prt 2 tmb seja? e o Aaron, se o Blanchette entrar de vez na 5ª temp, ele vira principal? abraç 16h58m de 10 de Maio de 2008 Significados dos Títulos Aeee, Caio! Beleza? Tipo assim, vou te contar a situação da página "Significados dos Títulos".. Eu tirei ela da página de testes e já plantei o artigo, os episódios que ainda faltam fazer o significado estão com um aviso e um link para o certo usuário ajudar editando. A Lostpedia PT não têm um significado para o título de ___. Ajude a Lostpedia editando. E a cor azul mudou pra vermelho.. (adorei isso.. xD) Até aqui ok, mas vim perguntar se já posso ir colocando a Predefinição:Significado nas páginas dos episódios.. soh :D Abraaços! 21h41min de 10 de Maio de 2008 (PDT) :* Beleza.. jah fiz isso, editei a Nav-Lost e coloquei o link nas páginas de temporadas.. Então, vamos ter que excluir a Predefinição:Significado, certo? 14h23min de 11 de Maio de 2008 (PDT) 2x07 Caio...como vc jah deve ter visto, no eu coloquei os Fbs, mas só dos pers. importantes, e jah q os e , foram colocados nas Infoboxes, pq naum o Other 48 Days? eu vou colokar, se vc naum concordar, aih eu tiro 22h25m de 12 de Maio de 2008 Oceanic 6 Peguei aqela box da página do Oceanic 6 e mudei o estilo dela.. oqe vc acha? Predefinição:Oceanic6.. 15h37min de 20 de Maio de 2008 (PDT) :ah tah.. eu tinha feito ela pra página 6 da Oceanic mesmo.. hehe.. coloquei ela lah, blz? qualquer coisa eh soh tirar.. ;) 15h01min de 21 de Maio de 2008 (PDT) RE: Férias Caio, pod fkr tranquilo que eu ñ fço nd q tenha mta diferença naum. E mais uma coisa, vc dev tr vsto q eu fiz uma imagem igual à dos portais pro Sam Thomas e colokei no Portal de personagens no lkl dos sec. mas nem eh bom colokr no Portal bloq. pq eh melhor fzr uma pra Sonya, pro Ockham, pro Talbot, pra Rachel Blake e pro Mittlewerk pra criar um Portal:Personagens do Universo Expandido, ou Portal:Personagens de The Lost Experience e Find 815. eh isso abrç 18h55m de 11 de junho de 2008 Portal:Mistérios Caio, eu tava olhando o Portal de Mistérios da LP-EN e fiz algumas imagens pro nosso portal de mistérios, aí vão (lembrando que ainda tem mais): Resolvidos Não-Resolvidos Se der, põe láh (pq eh bloqueado neh) abrç 19h49m de 20 de Junho de 2008 Desculpas E aí, Caio? Tudo bem? Bom, eu quero pedir desculpas por não estar contribuindo tanto com a Lostpedia, mas uma série de fatores impediram que eu pudesse estar presente aqui por mais vezes... Para você ter idéia até hoje eu não vi o último episódio da quarta temporada... Bem, espero que agora com a chegada das férias eu consiga aparecer mais vezes... Abraço! -- 13h49min de 24 de Junho de 2008 (PDT) RE:Ajuda Soh colocndo as imagens q eu jah fiz pra ñ acabr fzndo de novo e depois eh soh conferir na lista Emilie de Ravin - Claire Henry Cusick - Desmond Ian Somerhalder - Boone Evangeline Lily - Kate Josh Holloway - James Maggie Grace - Shannon Naveen Andrews - Sayid Michael Emerson - Ben Dominic Monaghan - Charlie Matthew Fox - Jack Yunjin Kim - Sun PS.: Os links são para as imagens aki na LP-PT abrç :Então eu nem tinha visto q vc tinha me enviado a do Charlie, e a do Jack vc realment nem mandou, eu achei legal a do Charlie sério pq sei lah, fik melhor os em preto e branco sérios, ñ acha, se vc qsr eu mudo as dos 2 :Mudo sim, mas ñ tou em casa entaum hoje ñ dá, pq aki nem tem PS abrç -- 17h58m de 3 de julho de 2008